Candy Hearts and Cupid Lollipops
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. What happens when Van Dyke gives Stella a Valentine's Day gift? Read and find out. Joe/Stella, Kevin/Macy. Enjoy!


**A/N: **Here's another response to the PHM challenge. This time I picked: _Valentine Candy-Gram. _I have a love/hate relationship with Valentine's Day, but I felt like being festive this year. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Candy Hearts and Cupid Lollipops

_By angellwings_

* * *

Macy's eyes widened and she stared in horror at the massive red and white hard candy monstrosity sitting on Stella's desk in home room. She looked from side to side to see if Stella was in the class yet, but didn't see her. She then carefully reached forward and pulled the top of the card up in order to read who it was from. Macy chuckled lightly when she read the name and couldn't wait to see what chaos this would cause for Joe and Stella.

She leaned back in her desk and waited for the show.

"What in the world is THAT?" Stella asked as she came to stand in front of her desk.

Macy grinned, "It's a hard candy heart with little cupid lollipop's taped to it. Isn't it…festive?"

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Eat it. Duh, Stella," Macy said with a light laugh.

"Macy, this is NOT funny," Stella said in a warning tone.

"Oh, it totally is," Macy said as she continued to laugh. "It gets better too. Look who it's from."

Stella winced and lifted up the top flap of the card, "Van Dyke? Oh my god, we have to hide this before Joe gets here. What do I do with it?"

"What's he gonna do if he finds it? Beat up Van Dyke? I mean Joe's talented and all, but buff he is not. And as the Jonas Super Fan I say that in total love," Macy said honestly.

"Not the point, Macy. What do I do with it?"

"Shove it in your bag. That's what I would do," Macy told her. Stella quickly grabbed the package and shoved it into her shoulder bag. She placed the bag on the floor by her desk and breathed a sigh of relief.

Joe entered the room mere seconds after Stella had sat down in her desk. He smiled and winked at Stella, "Hey Stells."

He turned down Stella and Macy's aisle and tripped over her bag. Macy and Stella winced as a loud crunch sounded from her bag. Joe apologized and then paused, "What was that?"

"N-Nothing. Just the large, not festive piece of hard candy that I keep in my bag…you know in case my blood sugar is low," Stella said lamely.

Joe gave her a disbelieving look, "Stella…"

"Okay! Van Dyke left a Valentine's present on my desk and I tried to hide it in my bag!" Stella said urgently.

Macy watched eagerly for Joe's reaction. His face fell and he spoke up in a dry tone, "Is that guy EVER going to get the hint?"

Macy brought a hand to her mouth and caused light chortling laughter to escape her lips. Van Dyke rarely took hints. Everyone knew that.

"Well, Joe, then what did you get her?" Macy asked with a teasing grin.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"For Valentine's Day?" Macy prodded.

"Um," Joe paused. "It's…a surprise!"

Stella glared at him suspiciously, "Is it really or did you forget?"

"Psh! If Van Dork can remember Valentine's Day then I certainly can!" Joe argued.

* * *

"Macy! You have to help me! I totally forgot Valentine's Day!" Joe said in an urgent whisper as he pulled Macy aside in the hallway after homeroom.

Macy chuckled, "Oh my gosh! You, Joe of Jonas, forgot Valentine's Day? I, in no way, saw that coming."

"Normally, I don't mind sarcasm, but today is NOT one of those days, Macy," Joe said with a glare.

"Joe, all you've got to do is get Stella a Valentine's Day gift she'll appreciate," Macy told him.

"Surprisingly NOT as simple as it sounds, Mace."

"Well, I'm not the best person to get advice from on this subject," Macy told him.

Joe's brow furrowed, "Why not?"

"I've never actually had the chance to really take part in Valentine's Day. You know, apart from the usual class valentines you pass out in elementary school," Macy said quietly. That wasn't exactly something she liked to broadcast. Especially not to one-third of her favorite band.

"Really? You? You've never had a Valentine?" Joe asked in shock.

"Gee, say that a little louder I don't think they heard you across town at Weatherly Prep," Macy sneered.

Joe winced, "Sorry, I just—I mean there's lots of guys at this school who like you. I can't imagine you not having a Valentine…ever."

She sighed, "It's not exactly pleasant to have it as a part of my reality either."

"So, no guy has ever asked you to be their Valentine or given you any kind of Valentine's gift?" Joe asked again.

Macy shifted uncomfortably, "No, never. Now can we stop talking about this? I only brought it up to tell you that you should probably ask someone else for advice."

"Um, right. I guess I'll ask Nick. He's usually good at these things. Thanks for your help, Mace," Joe said with a nod.

"No problem," Macy said with a weak smile. Joe glanced back at Macy as he walked away. His problem with Stella's Valentine's present suddenly faded to the background as he approached his brothers.

"Did you guys know that Macy's never had a valentine or a Valentine's Day present? Ever?" He asked them in a whisper.

"Really?" Nick asked in shock.

"How is that possible? Are the guys at this school idiots?" Kevin said with a furrowed brow.

Nick grinned at his oldest brother, "May I remind you, Kev, that you're included in the 'guys at this school'? We all are."

"Well, yeah, but Joe's destined to be with Stella and Macy dressed Rudolph up as you so that's understandable—"

Is it was Joe's turn to grin, "His name was Randolph. Do you realize that leaves you as the only 'idiot' out of the three of us?"

His eyes widened, "Oh, it does, doesn't it?"

Joe and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yep, one big idiot," Joe smirked.

"Then I guess it's up to me to prove to Macy that I'm not an idiot!" Kevin announced as he raced down the hallway to an unknown destination. Joe then turned to Nick.

"Okay, I need your help."

"Let me guess, you told Stella you made plans for Valentine's Day when in actuality you completely forgot?" Nick asked.

Joe looked impressed, "Close, I told her I bought her a present and I didn't."

"So, buy her a present," Nick told him.

"But WHAT present?" Joe asked in a frazzled tone.

"I don't know, you like to shop and you know Stella better than me or Kevin…you'll figure it out," Nick said as he patted Joe's shoulder and continued to class.

Joe sighed mournfully and then yelled after his brother, "Gee, thanks, Mr. Genius! You're a big help."

Nick kept walking and waved behind him at Joe.

* * *

Macy arrived at her locker to get her lunch and found a heart shaped note taped to the door. Her brow furrowed and she gently pulled the note off of her locker door. The heart was red and covered in lots of white paper lace, and had her name scribbled on it in silver sharpie. She opened up the heart and found a short little poem scrawled across the inside.

"_There's no one out there quite like Macy,_

_Who knew a Valentine could be so lacy?_

_I'd like you even if you're name was Stacy._

_You're my one and only Macy."_

Macy blushed and searched for a signature to no avail. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized something. This had to be Joe. Her eyes narrowed into a glare. She didn't need a pity Valentine. Joe should be concerned with figure out what to do for Stella not trying to make the sad Valentine-less girl happy. Macy grabbed her lunch out of her locker and stomped into the cafeteria. Joe was sitting at the group's usual table alone and Macy immediately cornered him.

"What is THIS about, Joe?" Macy said as she shoved the Valentine in his face.

He gave her a wide eyed look, "Um, well from the looks of it…it's about you. There really isn't much that rhymes with Macy, is there?"

Her brow furrowed, "You didn't write this?"

"Me? Write that? Please, I have way better moves," Joe scoffed.

She smiled brightly and sat down at the table, "So, this isn't a pity Valentine? It's a _real_ Valentine?"

"Aw, you _finally_ got a Valentine," Joe grinned. "Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say," Macy said as she reread the poem. "Great, I get a real Valentine after all these years and the guy doesn't want me to know who he is. Figures."

Joe grinned again, "Maybe he's trying to build suspense?"

"You think?" Macy asked hopefully.

Joe nodded, "Definitely."

"Hey, you two," Stella said pleasantly. "What's up?"

"Macy got a Valentine!" Joe exclaimed.

"Aw," Stella gushed. "From who?"

"It doesn't say," Macy told her. "But I'm so gonna find out!"

Macy pulled her lunch out of her insulated red lunch box and admired her Valentine as she did so. Nick and Kevin joined the group and sat down. Kevin beamed at the sight of Macy reading her Valentine, and Joe knew his suspicions were right. The Valentine was from Kevin.

"What's that Macy?" Nick asked as he gave his oldest brother a suspicious side glance.

"A Valentine," Macy said happily.

"From a secret admirer," Stella added with a wink at her best friend. Kevin's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead. He knew he'd forgotten something. Nick held back a chuckled and leaned toward Kevin.

"Forget to sign your name?" He whispered. Kevin nodded wordlessly. "Smooth, Kev. Real smooth."

Stella elbowed Macy, "I bet it's Mason from the football team. Van Dyke used to ask me to set Mason up with one of my friends all the time. I bet Mason wanted me to set him up with you."

"Do we have to talk about Van Dork?" Joe muttered.

Stella smirked, "No, I can always change the subject. What are we doing for Valentine's Day, Joe?"

His eyes widened, "Uh-um…I—"

"You're having a very special dinner at our house," Nick said quickly. "Joe's going to cook for you and everything."

Stella smiled brightly and her expression softened, "You're going to cook for me? Joe, that's so sweet! I've always wanted a guy to cook for me!"

Joe laughed awkwardly, "You have? I mean, you have! That's why I've been planning this for so long. I wanted it to be perfect."

"Aw, Joe. That's really sweet," Stella cooed.

"Just be at our house tomorrow around seven," Nick told her.

Stella nodded, "Not a problem. Oh my gosh, Macy! That dress I bought the other day would be perfect! Don't you think?"

"Which one? You bought like ten," Macy reminded her.

"The gold slinky one, remember?" Stella asked.

Joe swallowed thickly, "Slinky? Slinky's always nice."

"So, Kev, what are your plans for Valentine's Day?" Macy asked curiously.

His eyes widened, "Me? Um, nothing really. Just sitting at home watching eighties movies. That's what I usually do anyway."

"John Hughes movies?" Macy asked eagerly.

"How did you know?" Kevin asked in shock.

"They're my favorites! I usually watch them when I need a pick me up!" Macy smiled brightly.

Kevin cleared his throat, "Well, we could watch them together. What do you think?"

Macy bit her lip, "Okay, that sounds great! Well, unless, my mystery guy decides he wants to do something and then I'll have to cancel. You understand that right?"

"Um, Macy, about your mystery guy," Kevin said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"He's, sort of, me," Kevin told her.

"What?" Macy asked in shock. "You taped this Valentine to my locker?"

He nodded, "I meant to sign my name, but I was so excited that I forgot."

Macy smiled and blushed, "You forgot?"

It was Kevin's turn to blush, "Yeah…"

"Well, then I would love to have a John Hughes marathon with you," Macy said happily.

"Awesome," Kevin smiled. "I'll pick you up at 5?"

"Kev, you don't have to pick me up—"

"Yes, I do," Kevin said as he leaned toward Macy. "Believe me, if Joe's cooking I'll be desperate for a reason to get out of the house."

"Hey! I heard that!" Joe said with a glare.

* * *

**A/N2: **I might write about the dates if I feel like it. We'll see, but I really wanted to get at least _this_ part up before Valentine's Day.


End file.
